


Imprisoned On Stage

by nyxterious



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxterious/pseuds/nyxterious
Summary: "Let me break those binding chains for you."Who was that?Ten looks around, confused.He swore that he heard a voice... but who?"A ghost...?"Forever imprisoned on the stage, his brilliance made him to dance, holding him until his life reaches its end.Until someone sets him free.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Imprisoned On Stage

**Author's Note:**

> g'day!  
> this fanfic was inspired by one song from Revue Starlight, it is called "You are a ghost, I am a ghost ~The Ghost of the Stage~"  
> yes a long song name i know-  
> but it's very great, i tell you c; you may search it up on youtube as well!  
> and it was also inspired by RAINBOW V, Ten and Winwin's modern dance performance. cries bc it was beautiful ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ )  
> enjoy!

Being on stage was his dream ever since.

A musicale play gave him the dream, and he started to sing and dance from it.

At age 7, he joined his first audition,  
and he was accepted.

His neighbors heard the news and they were completely grateful for it.  
They believe that he is the community's hope to be able to attract tourists, journalists, and news agencies to promote their village's rich and healthy land.

His first musicale was a big success.

His name is hidden by the stage name, Ten. A young prodigy with great talent that his brilliance have took the attention to big companies who creates famous musicales and theaters.

Agencies started to scout him as future leads to their future projects.

At age 20, he kept going.

His village was known and became a tourist spot because of his popularity as a performer. People had high expectations in him with always being the lead in the performance.

The people's words became a metal ball chained in Ten's leg, keeping him from escaping the stage.

Ten wanted to be free.

He wanted to try something new, but from people's feedback and manipulation, he was kept prison, like a tiger in a zoo.

The audiences' applause became his requiem.  
A requiem for his dead soul, killed by people's stabbing words.

He breathes heavily, taking a break from the practice.   
He got the chance to practice on stage alone.

He sat down on the stage floor, took his water bottle and drank.

Ten sighs.

His own dream, now became his own downfall.

He crosses his legs and brought them close to his chest, giving his legs an embrace. He lets gravity to pull his head, as he cries out in his mind,

'It hurts...'

'Somebody... save me from this misery...!'

"I'm here." a voice comes out of nowhere, making the young man to raise up his head and look around. 

He's alone though... is it just his imagination?

"It's not an imagination." These words made Ten to stand up and look around once more.

"A ghost? I'm supposed to be alone... I'm positive, I heard you." Ten exclaimed.

"A ghost, huh? I'm more of a shadow, but that may do." The voice replies. Ten turns around to the direction of the voice to see a figure of a young man, taller than him by a few inches. His clothes are black, contrast to Ten's white clothes.

"Who... are you?" Ten asks. 

"If I say that I am your shadow from the stage's blinding lights, will you believe me?"

A shadow? Ten thought. He immediately looks below, checking to see if his shadow are attached to his own figure, but it was gone.

The shadow walks closer to Ten. It bows down slightly, reaching Ten's ear, and whispered, "I'll set you free from those binding chains on you."

It was words of assurance. It was somehow... calming. After hearing those words, Ten can't help but let his tears flow out. He cries, letting all his feelings that was bottled in him out.

The shadow gives Ten a hug, letting Ten to lean on him as he cries out.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you."

"Hey," Ten sniffed, "What should I call you, then?"

"Just call me by the name Winwin."


End file.
